


Just Another Snowday

by brmego



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Young Castiel, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmego/pseuds/brmego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot in which Dean Winchester is 8 years old and school is canceled because of the snow. He and his best friend Castiel Novak, who is also 8 years old, play out in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Snowday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty simple story. I mostly wrote it because I am sitting at home rather than school because of the snow. I just wanted something cute and short to write. So enjoy!

    Dean was woken up by his mother gently shaking him.  
    She smiled and said, “Good morning, Dean. You don’t have school today because of all the snow.”  
    Dean shot up in bed.  
    “Really? Can I play outside with Cas?”  
    Mary replied, “It’s okay with me if it’s okay with his parents.”  
    “Yay!” Dean jumped out of his bed and began to get dressed to go outdoors.  
    “Not so fast, young man. You still have to eat breakfast.”  
    Dean groaned and followed his mother downstairs.  
    Sam yelled, “Dean!” as Dean and Mary came around the corner.  
    “Hey Sammy!” Dean said as he tickled him and Sam giggled.  
    Mary had made pancakes and she began to cut them up for Sam. Dean sat down at his chair and started to wolf down the pancakes in front of him.  
    “Woah, woah, woah, woah, slow down there tiger! The snow will still be there when you are done, “ Mary scolded.  
    Dean slowed down a little bit but was done in a couple minutes.  
    “Now can I go outside?” he whined.  
    Mary sighed, “Yeah, go ahead.”  
    As Dean darted out of the room he heard his mother yell after him, “Make sure you dress warmly!”

  
———————

  
    Dean looked both ways and then crossed the street. Cas lived right across the road from Dean and this lead to them playing together all the time starting when they were very little. Dean considered Cas to be his best friend and he knew Cas thought the same.  
    He arrived at the door and he stretched up onto his tiptoes to reach the doorbell. Castiel’s mother answered the door. She smiled down at Dean and yelled to tell Cas that Dean was here and wanted to play outside.  
    “Come in, Dean.”  
    Dean stepped into the entryway. The Novak’s home was much nicer than that of Dean’s family. His house was nice but their house was just nicer. Every time he had a playdate with Cas he had to be very careful because there were a lot of breakable and expensive things.  
    Castiel’s mother asked, “Were you excited when you found out there was no school?”  
    Dean replied, “Yeah! I was so excited to come play with Cas that I almost didn’t eat breakfast. My mom made me eat some though.”  
    Castiel came running around the corner then and almost knocked a vase off a shelf.  
    “Castiel, you know there is no running in the house!”  
    Cas gave a sheepish smile and said, “I know, Mom, I was just so excited to go play.”  
    “Well why don’t you two go outside where you can run around to your hearts’ content.”  
    They both ran outside so fast that they missed the last porch step and face planted into the snow. They laid there laughing as Castiel’s mother chuckled and closed the door.

  
———————

  
    “So, Cas, what do you want to do first?”  
    Cas thought for a minute and then said, “I want to build a snowman.”  
    Dean laughed and said, “I should have known.”  
    They made the bottom part together because it quickly became too heavy for one of them to roll it on their own. Cas made the head and then went inside to get stuff to decorate the snowman while Dean made the middle part. Dean constructed the snowman and looked for sticks while he waited for Cas. Eventually Cas came back with beads, a carrot, and a scarf. Dean stabbed the sticks into the middle part for arms and Cas made a face out of the beads and carrot. Dean put the finishing touch on by wrapping the scarf around the snowman’s “neck.”  
    They stood back admiring their work and decided it came out awesome.  
    “Now what do you want to do, Dean?”  
    Dean knew exactly what he wanted to do.  
    “Snowball fight.”

  
———————

  
    Dean peeked over the top of his fort to see how Cas was doing. Cas’s fort was nothing fancy but it looked protective. Dean had finished making his fort and was now making snowballs. Almost every snowball fight they had ever had had ended with Dean being victorious. Cas usually gave up as soon as snow got into his coat and down his back.  
    “Are you ready, Cas?”  
    Dean heard mumbling but couldn’t make out what it said.  
    He stuck his head around his fort and yelled, “What?”  
    Then he got a face full of snow.  
    As he wiped it off, he heard Cas laughing.  
    “Cas, you cheated!”  
    “No, I didn’t! I said 3, 2, 1, go!”  
    “Well I didn’t hear you!” Dean shouted.  
    “Sorry, Dean, but that’s not really my fault.”  
    Dean rushed out from behind his fort and ran for Cas’s fort. Cas shrieked and started throwing snowballs. Dean was hit by many of them but he kept going. He tackled Cas and sat on top of him. Cas squirmed underneath him and begged Dean to let him up. Cas wasn’t taken very seriously as he was also laughing. Dean started laughing too and got up off of Cas.  
    Dean turned as he heard his mother’s voice.  
    “Do you boys want some hot chocolate?”  
    Cas nodded at Dean so Dean yelled back, “Yes please, Mom!”  
    Mary replied, “Make sure it is okay with Castiel’s mother!”  
    Dean and Cas walked back to Cas’s house and Cas asked his mom if he could go to Dean’s house for hot chocolate. She said it was fine.  
    As they crossed the street to get to Dean’s house, Cas smirked, “You don’t like to lose, do you Dean?”  
    Dean opened his mouth to respond and then decided on chasing a laughing Cas to the door instead.


End file.
